User blog:JaphethMario/Superman and Goku vs Super Mario and Sonic. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.6
6th battle...yeah...also the format is weird again... Anyways this is the 2nd duo battle. It features the DC's iconic super hero, Superman team up with the protagonist of the Dragonball series, Goku, againist the iconic Italian plumber Super Mario team up with the fastes thing alive Sonic the Hedgehog. Note: Superman is this color Goku is this color Super Mario is this color Sonic is this color White is both of them are rapping Superman and Goku Verse: It’s a bird, it’s a plane, no is us alien super heroes I’ll take the stoner plumber; I’ll take his girlfriend, Sonniku the wannabe zero Just quit this rap battle and just stick to Olympics Cause’wif you try to step to us you're gonna go in Doki Doki Panic Sonic we’re gonna kick you hard in your tiny spiky blue balls Mario wants little kids to touch his little Wii, give the CPS a call Sonic you’re too fast, on failing so much I think you need to slow down, dude Mario you may save the crash of 83, but your Wii U needs some saving too We inspire great heores like Batman, Wonder Woman, Ichigo, and Naruto You inspire failure and forgettable mascot like Crash Bandicoot and Spyro This fatty Italian Plumber likes to cross dress than that transexual Birdo We’ll spread blood and gore more than PETA’s parody of Merry-Oh Super Mario and Sonic Verse: Its-a-me Mario and Sonic’s the name speed’s my game Sonic Sez anime is just the same as cartoons, and if weeaboo got pissed, they're lame Facing us is Kaizo, cause’ you’ll be trap once we spit Brutual disses We don’t need any Sunshine powers or a perverted master to beat your asses, you listen If I can beat Donkey Kong, I’m sure I can beat Goku the crazy primitive monkey The reason why Marvel trumps DC, cause’ at least they know how to wear their undies Goku is surronded by villagers who’s brains are smaller than Goomba, Oh Mamamia! Our rhymes is just like your home planet, it’s going to blow ya Honestly I find your characters are more filler than Waluigi, and forgottable than Silver Lux Luthor and Vegata the jock are less of a threat than Eggman and Bowser What’s with that S in your t-shirt? Do you admit that you suck? Sonic, take that carrot, While I’ll take a super hero who’s scared of puny green rocks Superman Verse: Prepare to get beaten by the world’s greatest MC of DC No kid cares bout’ kid friendly games anymore, it’s all about Call of Duty No matter how many sports game spin-offs you have, you’ll never lose those fats New Super Mario Bros is getting old, you’re like the video game version of Nickelback I build good old America, you only give Italians a bad name Super Mario a hero my ass, I think he is nothing but insane Ditching Yoshis, Stepping Luigi’s toes, child-abuse, and a mushroom dealer Princess Peach is the only pipe where you can’t get inside with your tiny little plunger Super Mario Verse: You call those insults Kent? Cause’ I find The Quest for Peace more insulting My plots may be repetative, but yours needs to be re-written and that’s confusing I find Joseph Stalin a better Man of Steel than you, FYI I’m not-a-commie Got married yet you didn’t have time to plunger her pipe, that’s plain lousy Your abilities were cool, but now it’s simply is just bunch of cliché and just a bored Superman just stick to boring comics and stay away from my flawless Nintendo 64 I dodge bullet bills and fire balls, you couldn’t dodge a single bullet that fired in your head Try to ride in my Dinosour and he will make you fall dead Goku Verse: Sonic R you ready? To tell me What the Fuck is a Sonic? Pissed bout’ green eyes, crappy recolors, Chris-Chan, geez your fans are Moran-ic Super Sonic isn’t that strong, just serve him one Knuckles sandwich Inspired by Michael Jackson, no wonder why your best friend is a 8-year-old foxy bitch You only save wooding creatures for your recipe of chili dogs Couldn’t even swim in water, I’ll bet you’re a cat not even a real hedgehog You’re not Bad, just plain bad Sonic, with those Mario rip-off and your stupid gimmicks Do I even have to mention how terrible is Sonic 06? Sonic Verse: You think Sonic 06 was bad? You make horrible Dragonball Z games all the time Overpowered in powers, but underpowered when it comes to mind Your complicted plot drives people insane and make their brains crash Beating me takes Over 9000 episodes, beating you is a Flash You're rapping skills is terrible cause' it's the English dubbing translator Between you and me, you’re the pinnacle on making unoriginal recolor You’re fearless and ruthless battle, but afaird and defendless to your wife Let me split you harder than Anime break actual Otaku’s social life Superman and Goku Verse: Hey Goku,What, Let’s be a gentlemen and leave Giana and Lilac on their tea party Say in your Hotel, while we find better opponments like Mickey and Bugs Bunny Nothing can stop us, even your puny emeralds and the acid-tripping star Sony and Microsoft survives while Nintendon’t and Segain’t winning this console war Super Mario and Sonic Verse: What’s your deal on collecting balls from a Dragon? I think Goku will never revive after he watches that movie, Dragonball Evolution I’ll admit, we’re the rip-offs and you’re in first place, so here’s a Blue Shell as a present This battle won’t go so well like what happen to Superman’s biological parents Connection: Super Heroes with the name "Super" that revolutionize their genres team up with their rival that can go to their super form. WHO WON Superman and Goku Super Mario and Sonic Category:Blog posts